To See Your Face
by tuxmaska
Summary: Oneshot. 1000 years after the events of Adventure Time, Marceline wanders the lonely ruins of the once-great civilization of Ooo. The sight of a familiar face sparks ancient memories of love, and loss. She undertakes a quest to reconcile the feelings of her past with the cold reality that surrounds her.


**To See Your Face**

* * *

The sun dipped slowly below the horizon, with the summer breeze gently blowing into the rattling branches of the large tree. As the last glimmers of sunlight faded from the windows, Marceline strapped on her gear and headed out into the vast wilderness, in her eternal dance to keep the madness of hunger at bay.

The silvery moonlight caressed her raven hair and pale skin as she wandered through the ruins of the large city. An eerie silence pervaded what was, at one time, the greatest civilization on Ooo. The cratered and crumbling buildings provided an adequate food source for the time being; however, with the walls and signs of the outer city being stripped slowly of their life-giving red delicacy, the hungry vampire headed further into the city to acquire sustenance.

After a short search, she located the night's victim and floated instinctively towards it. As a disconcerting warm wind filtered through the ashes of the Candy Kingdom, Marceline honed in on a large building at the foot of the castle. There was enough red here to sustain her for another few weeks, as the entire building was covered in a generous crimson paint, with the broken vestiges of a marble sign standing at the gates, that read "Ooo History Museum." As she began to draw her life's energy from the building, she looked up. There he was.

A large, granite statue of someone she once held dear stood in front of her, guarding the empty hallways and artifacts as it stood on its eternal, silent vigil. A playful smile touched the statue's eroded face. His remaining left arm held up a sword that seemed to come alive beneath the stars, as a few clouds interrupted the nocturnal light that filtered down to the decaying streets. Marceline interrupted her feeding to examine the statue closer. "Finn," she said sadly, as tears began to well in her eyes. "It's...been such a long time. I almost forgot what you looked like."

The statue stared wordlessly at her, intent in its quiet contemplation. Marceline wrapped her arms around the statue and hugged the distant memory of her best friend. Once the fleeting moment passed, she resumed her consumption of the sun-bleached crimson coloring.

The Vampire Queen arrived back home as the first vestiges of sunlight peeked over the eastern sky. She dropped her backpack off and headed down to the subterranean depths of the ancient tree. After combating a few cobwebs, she butted her shoulder hard on the door to jar open a long-closed room. The wooden barrier crumbled in her hands before falling to the floor as she coughed the dust out of her lungs. Upon a small bookshelf in the corner of the room was a small album. After wiping off the dust from the cover with her pale hands, she opened the musty book to a well-worn page. "That...that is how I remember you," she sighed as she caressed his flat face, protected by a thin film of plastic.

The blonde adventurer's toothy grin turned the corners of her own mouth up, and his brown eyes seemed to dance with vibrance as she lit a candle and flipped through the faded pictures. Unable to combat the inevitable tide of slumber, Marceline carefully wrapped the brown book and carried it into her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey Finn, it's me, again," Marceline laughed slightly as she stared up at the statue, whose brown skin absorbed the warm summer sun. "I bet you're tired of seeing me around here."

Finn stared at her silently.

"I know, but no one else is using it." Marceline frowned slightly. "You're right...I should save some for anyone else that comes through here." The tall vampire continued her progressive bleaching of the museum's walls until her stomach no longer howled with pain. "Well...I guess I'll be back tomorrow, if you don't mind."

Marceline turned around to leave when the evening sun, penetrating into the darkness of the crumbling edifice, caught her attention. "Is it ok if I go in?"

The statue continued its vacant smile as the shadows on the crumbling streets lengthened.

"Thanks, Finn...you're awesome, dude!" Marceline floated up and kissed him on the cheek before she ventured inside the belly of the abandoned museum.

She pulled out a flashlight to assist the waning sunlight as she thrust herself into the main hallway. Moldy water dripped from the opened ceiling. Small, plastic replicas of candy people were covered in a thick covering of moss, as a lone, proud maple tree jutted out of the central staircase, which now led back out to the ruined city. She focused the weak beam on a faded sign which said "↘ Heroes of Ooo."

A wan smile passed onto her face as she floated down the staircase that plunged into the depths of the earth. Through the power of her dying flashlight, she steadied her beam on the wax dioramas that lined the halls in the basement. A squat version of Billy growled menacingly, wearing his giant loincloth as a cape. Marceline's laugh reverberated in the corridor as she continued her way down the small hall.

In a prominent position at the end of the hall was a familiar figure. Burned out display lights, set at each corner, drew Marceline's flashlight and her visage to a small, blonde figure. He was encased in multiple, thick panes of plastic, and glued to a raised pedestal. His brave countenance smiled out at his first visitor in many decades, holding a rusted, yellow sword in his right arm.

"So you were able to get your arm back," Marceline smiled as she floated up to the protective case. "I wonder..." she extended her claws and slashed into the thick plastic shield. After a few vigorous strikes from the Vampire Queen, the blonde adventurer breathed in the stale air for the first time in centuries.

The dark-haired vampire carefully unwrapped the white, bear-shaped hat from the wax figure. A stiff head of blonde hair poofed to life. "You always looked better this way...so I think I'll take this." She carefully lifted the ancient, tattered cap and placed it inside her backpack.

* * *

Marceline rummaged through her drawers in her room until she located a large, white patch, thread, and a sewing needle. She lit a candle before plopping down on her bed. She lovingly pulled out the ragged white cap and held it up to the low, amber flickers from her only illumination. After carefully threading the needle, she lined up the patch and penetrated the fabric in a zig-zag pattern, painstakingly reviving the long-lost spirit of the person who had inspired so much admiration and wonder inside her heart. A few cold tears beaded off the waterproof fur as she worked into the night, completing her solitary task.

As morning's first light filtered in through the golden windows, and the candle's tallow drowned its fragile flame, Marceline held the hat up to witness the new day. A happy, tired emotion overcame her. She smiled warmly as she placed the bear's ears over her thick, raven hair as she tucked herself into her bed.

* * *

"Hey, Finn, how are you today?" Marceline focused her candle on the diorama, who stood silently, frozen in an eternal smile. "I fixed up your hat, do you want to see?" She pulled the small white cap out of her bag and smiled warmly at the wax figurine.

"You look better without it...I hope you don't mind if I keep it." She ruffled his blonde hair playfully. The sudden jostling motion caused the brittle wax supporting the statue to crumble at the base. Finn's body, shorn from its legs, fell to the ground, shattering into countless pieces, with the yellow sword clanging loudly against the stone floor.

"FINN!" Her anguish echoed through the darkened halls of the museum. Her fervor increased as she sifted through the rubble, desperate to recover anything that once resembled her dear friend. The blonde hair that sprang from the top of his head scattered all over the floor, and the features of his face blurred eternally in the chaos of the broken shards. She reached into her backpack, clawing its contents apart as she searched for some adhesive by the faded candlelight. Tears fell to the floor, hissing as they came in contact with the nearby flame. "I...I'm..." She pounded her fists angrily on the ground.

Marceline's eyes glowed red as she grew in size. Screaming and crying in a fit of rage, she picked up the pedestal that held her best friend and threw it into the statue of Billy, denting the plastic. She flew quickly to retrieve her improvised weapon and struck the offending sculpture repeatedly, until her weapon and its target shattered, with bits of plastic, wax, and clay shattering over hands and face.

Crying as she held the last vestige of her best friend, she threw the final shard of the pedestal against the wall, crumbling the stone supports that held the building aloft. A low rumbling sound could be heard from the ground above as the ceiling began to shift. Marceline's eyes grew wide as the ceiling began to crumble. She floated over to Finn's remains, desperately searching with time against her for the white hat she had tenderly restored. With her way out beginning to close, she snatched up the bear's ears from the base where the pedestal and statue once stood. As she lifted the hat up and placed it in her backpack, a small red box once concealed by the statue's girth caught her attention. A small piece of vellum attached to the base by a slender velvet thread read: _"To My Dearest Marceline."_

Marceline bifurcated a large boulder that had its sights set on her head as she sheltered the red box underneath her arm. She floated up through the newfound holes in the ceiling and out into the cold night air as the alabaster building, defeated by the merciless tide of nature, crumbled into the earth.

A profound sense of sadness and wonder hung over her head as she flew back to the safety of the tree fort. Her hunger demanded that she extract the crimson color from the box and thread immediately, bleaching them as her stomach pains subsided. She headed up to her bedroom and lit a candle, before trembling hands lifted the metallic cover from the base of the palm-sized box.

Inside the box, inlaid in a red cotton fill, was a golden key. Marceline picked up the slender object and turned it around, allowing the amber flame to dance off its skeletal frame. As she eagerly consumed the remainder of the filling, it jarred loose from the base of the box. A small, yellowed piece of paper fell off onto her bedside table.

Marceline steadied her grip as she picked up the brittle paper. With extreme concentration, she fought its natural instinct for decay as she held it close to the flame to read the faded script.

"_Marceline - Everyone deserves a second chance. Find yours in the basement of the castle. May you rediscover and cherish what was most precious to you.  
__- Love Always, Simon"_

A bittersweet smile crept onto the vampire's face as the paper, unable to sustain its solid form, flaked off, feeding the happy flame. She turned over to the side of the bed and pulled out the white hat from her backpack. After brushing the waxen shards from the small cap, the candlelight flickered through several small holes created from the turbulence they had undergone earlier. Combating her fatigue, she reached into her drawer and pulled out her sewing supplies, mending the new holes that had appeared in the hat and her soul.

* * *

The raven-haired vampire stopped and looked up at the pink ruins of the castle. Vines had overgrown the entrance, and a large tree extruded from the center of the small fort, its green leaves soaking up the last of the summer sun as it dipped beneath the mountains to the west. Her stomach sated from the formerly pink wall on the north face, Marceline extended her claws, which invaded the juicy pulp of the grapevines that barricaded her progress. She cast aside the liberated vines as she approached closer to the wooden door that sealed off the long-dead spirits inside from the stern reality illuminated by a fading orange sun. A swift kick finished off the wooden portal, freeing the apparitions of the old civilization to the harsh environment.

An unusual encounter of good fortune struck Marceline as she burst into the old fortress. Torches hung from the inner walls, and after a brief struggle with her lighter, fire sprung from the oiled rag, flickering against the crumbling pink walls. The modern veneer once anchored to the walls, in the form of electric lights and sensors, lay mostly on the floor, revealing the stone and cement surface underneath. Marceline turned left and continued down a narrow corridor until she approached a staircase. The smell of mold and must emanated from the dank corridor. Cold water droplets splashed on her face as she made her descent, intermingling with her tears as they found their way to the earth.

Marceline's hands trembled as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Although covered in moss and mold, the castle's deep inner sanctum was much better preserved than the floors above, which were left to fend for themselves in the unforgiving state of nature. Her torchlight trembled as she panned around in a circle, looking for a locked door that her threaded key would match.

A solid, alabaster portal at the end of the former dungeon warranted further inspection. The door appeared to have a more modern construction than the surrounding area, thickly shielding its contents from the erosion occurring on the other side. A close inspection revealed a curiously archaic locking mechanism to the side of the entrance. Marceline fumbled around in her pocket for the key, carefully negotiating the torch with her other hand as she steadied her grip to fit the key into the hole. A loud click and a turn later, the alabaster door opened up into the ceiling, making a loud whoosh as it disappeared. A disconcertingly fresh smell wafted into the vampire's sensitive nose as she approached the newly-opened passage.

Marceline chuckled as she looked to her left upon entering the room, spotting a light switch. Unconsciously, she flipped the switch up. The pleasant hum of florescent lighting rang in her ears as the extant illumination flickered to life. The vampire rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light, then set her jaw briefly.

The room that sprang to life before her ancient eyes was analogous to many in the waning days of civilization. Thick, white walls lined both sides of the corridor. Intact tables appeared at regular intervals, housing long-rusted, half-completed experimental weapons and other machinations of war. Marceline cringed as she floated past the spectres of the kingdom's downfall towards a large, red box at the far end of the room. The wide box was as tall as the thin vampire, and was carefully and purposefully placed in a prominent position, butted firmly against the rear wall. Large hooks lined the wall on either side, with a faded, dry-rotted suit clinging loosely to one of them.

"_To Marceline," _she read aloud as she ripped the tag from its adhesive. She grunted as she slid the crossbar off to the side, releasing the doors from their rusted prison. The metal box creaked open slowly, revealing its contents to the outside world for the first time in centuries. A tarnished metal robot with spindly arms and legs stood in a silent vigil off to one side. A bicycle, stood upright, stood in the middle, suspended by a coated metal hook. As she swept her eyes to the right, a black pedestal held a book aloft entitled _"Mystic Rituals and Their Time-Space Applications." _

A quick glimpse of the ancient tome sparked a memory. "Hambo," she cried as she picked up the leather-bound volume carefully. As she opened the dust cover, a small, yellowed paper drifted to the floor.

The Vampire Queen used her gentle fingers to pry the paper off the floor, unfolding it carefully. _"My dearest Marceline - I am glad you were able to follow the clues this far. We placed this device in a location where it would be safe from the elements, until such time as you would be able to retrieve it. All you need to operate it should be here, save the hat I am confident that you already have in your possession. Take the device with you to a place of special importance to both of you, and read the book on how to activate it. I have marked the relevant page for you. Best of luck._

_- Love always,  
Simon_

_P.S. Don't forget to take Jimmy, the robot, with you. I know he doesn't look like much, but his assistance will prove invaluable. Just say his name and he'll wake up."_

A broad, contented smile crossed her face as she folded the letter back up, placing it back inside the inner cover of the book. The yellowed paper flaked, with pieces falling to the floor. She stowed the book safely away in her backpack, and began to negotiate how to carry the other items.

"Hey, Jimmy! Wake up!" she said spontaneously. The bronze-colored robot began to move his arms and legs as he opened his soft, blue eyes.

"Yes?" He blinked as he eyed the black-haired vampire. "W-who are you?"

"Me? I'm Marceline...Simon told me I should get you out of bed."

The robot stepped out of the shallow red box and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to finally meet you, Marceline. I've waited a long time for this moment."

Marceline's pale skin flushed slightly as she squirmed to release herself from his embrace. "Uh...thanks?"

"Simon told me all about you. He said that you'd come here one day to rescue me."

"He...did? What else did he tell you?"

The lanky robot sighed. "I can't tell you a lot of what he told me just yet. He said something had to happen first."

Marceline raised her eyebrow. "Something? Like what?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, either."

Marceline sighed. "So...my first conversation partner in two centuries, and you can't tell me anything I want to know. Is there anything you CAN actually talk about?"

The robot looked around the room as he collected his thoughts. "Well, I can tell you that I can help you get the bicycle and that pedestal out of here."

"Anything else?"

"Well...if you like...I could keep you company afterwards."

Marceline smiled. "Maybe it's just the cray-cray talking, but sure, you can stick around. Simon DID say you'd be useful, after all. Now that that's settled, I think I'm ready to bail if you are. Bonnie's castle always did kinda give me the creeps, and that was BEFORE round two of the apocalypse."

Jimmy stared plainly at her. "Well, you see...I kind of need...oiled if I'm going to move more than a few steps."

Marceline sighed. "And let me guess...Simon forgot to put that in the box with you?"

The lines on Jimmy's face curved downward. "It would seem that way, yes..."

"Well, fine...I'll look around for some." Marceline scoured the room before finding an oil can haphazardly covered by a non-functioning, sword-wielding robot. She cast the machination to the floor and brought the life-giving grease over to her newfound accomplice.

"Ah, thank you, that is much better," he sighed contentedly after oiling the last of his joints. He bent at his knees and jumped up a few times to work the grease in. "Well, I think I'm ready to leave now, if you are."

Marceline's hungry eyes met the crimson coloring on the box. "I have to do something, first. I don't know when I'll be getting my next meal, after all..." She placed her fangs to the cold, metal surface and drew the coloring into her mouth.

Jimmy laughed. "The way you eat is...kind of unusual."

Marceline shrugged. "You kinda get used to it after twenty centuries."

"You...you're 2000 years old?"

"Well...yeah...give or take like 20 years."

Jimmy's eyes flickered off for a brief moment. "So you were born around the year...500 BGE...or approximately 2020 CE using the Gregorian calendar?"

Marceline raised her eyebrow. "Uh...maybe? Wait...you know what year it is?"

Jimmy smiled. "It is currently the 22nd of July, AGE 1537."

"So you're a calendar, too? I think you'll make an excellent henchman," she stroked her chin thoughtfully.

Jimmy cocked his head to one side. "I...suppose that's a good thing?"

Marceline laughed. "Come on, Jimmy. Let's get this stuff out of here. I'll show you to my place."

* * *

"Hey, Marce...whatcha doing?" Jimmy knocked as he entered her bedroom.

"Oh...just...writing a letter," she sighed as she loosely folded the letter in half, concealing its contents.

"So, is it a letter to me...or to someone else?" He sat down on the bed beside her.

"It's to...the person I've been hoping I could see again, for a very long time," she looked into his earnest, blue eyes.

"Are you talking about Finn?"

Marceline's eyebrow raised. "Yes...but how did you know his name?"

Jimmy tapped his fingers momentarily as he averted his gaze from her. "Well...you have called it out when you're sleeping. Maybe it was just a lucky guess on my part."

She sighed as she turned off the large overhead light, turning on the small lamp that sat atop her desk. "I have something I have to tell him. Something important."

The lanky robot placed his hand on hers. "My dear, that is why I was sent here to help you, was it not? Don't worry...I will help you confess whatever it is weighing heavy on your heart."

A small tear welled up in the corner of her eye. "I just...I never got the chance to tell him."

He looked at her as his metallic eyebrows raised. "Tell him what?"

"That...that he was an amazing friend...and sometimes I just took him for granted. That he was the sweetest guy I ever met...well, other than Simon, maybe."

Jimmy smiled at her. "I am sure he knew that you cared about him, even if you are a little...abrasive at times."

Marceline laughed as she feigned an angry look. "Me? Abrasive? Don't be ridiculous, Jimmy!"

"But I think there's something else on your mind...surely these are not the thoughts that trouble you at night..."

She sighed deeply as she unfolded the paper. "You know...since there's no one else left for you to tell, I suppose I can let you in on a little secret."

"Tell away...your secrets have always been safe with me."

Marceline blushed. "I never got to tell him...that I loved him. Maybe it's because I didn't realize it until he died...when someone is gone from your life forever, that's when you understand what they really meant to you."

"And this letter says all of that?"

"Yeah...it says all the things I wouldn't let myself feel all those centuries ago."

"Can I see it?" The bronze robot looked at her earnestly.

"Um...sure," her cheeks turned red as she handed him the small letter.

Jimmy pored over each line as a smile crept onto his face. "This looks perfect. I have but one small addition."

Marceline raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Oh? It's nothing too crazy, I hope..."

Jimmy procured a pen from her bedside table and wrote a small sentence in the upper-right hand corner of the paper, before handing it back to her.

The dark-haired vampire eyed the addition curiously, smiling briefly as she gazed at its familiar script. "The date? Why that?"

"Please, just trust me when I say that is probably the most valuable piece of information you can provide." Jimmy ruffled her hair with his hand.

Marceline yawned. "If you're sure...I guess it doesn't hurt."

"Please, try to get some rest. I have almost completed rebuilding the portal. Tomorrow it should be ready, if all goes well." Jimmy sprang up off the bed and walked over to the doorway.

"Jimmy?" She asked as she got comfortable in the bed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for keeping me company these past few weeks...and for putting the lights back on, too. I dunno why, I just feel like I can talk to you. Maybe it's because you remind me of someone."

Jimmy smiled. "I hope that is a good thing."

Marceline reciprocated his friendly gesture. "I think so. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, my dear," Jimmy waved as he closed the door gently.

* * *

"Marceline! It's done!" Jimmy knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Hunh?" The vampire yawned and stretched as the morning sun filtered through her torn curtains. "It's early...don't you know I don't do mornings, Jimmy?"

The anxious robot smiled at her as he entered. "Well, you've waited 1000 years for this moment..."

She smirked. "Exactly, so what's another couple of hours?"

Jimmy's eyebrows sloped downwards. "I can always come back later..."

Marceline floated up out of bed and reached for her hairbrush. "Nah...I figure if we're gonna do this, now is as good a time as any. I'm up now, after all."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he smiled. "Just bring the white hat downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Well, let me get dressed first," she growled as she pulled a tangle out of her hair.

"Ah...of course. I'll see you later." Jimmy closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Alright...I think I'm ready," Marceline announced as she came downstairs into the large area that had once served as a living room. The bicycle's pedals, freshly greased, were attached by two thick wires to the black pedestal. Jimmy had positioned his spindly legs over the frame of the bicycle.

"And...the item that was tenderly cared for?" He raised his eyebrow.

Marceline smiled as she held aloft the bear's ears. "Right here. And the letter's in my pocket."

"Ok...we only have one shot at this...so make it your best, ok?" Jimmy hopped off the bicycle to give her a hug.

"Thanks...I'll try my best."

Jimmy jumped back onto the crude power generator and began pedaling furiously. An orange glow emanated from the center of the dark pedestal. Marceline kissed the hat before tossing it into the vortex. The small white covering disappeared, and after a brief moment, a long-lost familiar face appeared in front of her visage.

"Finn!" Marceline waved through the time gate.

Finn stopped walking and turned around to see Marceline's face, appearing in mid-air. "Oh, hey Marce! What's up?"

"N-not much, I guess. I just...wanted to see your face."

Finn cocked his head to the side. "Heh, you're weird...I just saw you. We had this awesome jam session!"

Marceline wiped a tear from her eye. "Finn...I haven't seen you for a long time...over a thousand years."

"Wait...so you're like, from the future?" Finn's eyes opened widely.

"Yeah...I am...and I found your hat and put it in Simon's device so I could see you again."

"So...if you're from the future...you know how I die."

Marceline frowned. "Finn...when you fight the Lich...you..."

"Oh...I see. So can you tell me anything else about the future?"

"Well...um...I'm like the only person left? The Candy Kingdom's been abandoned for a long time. Bonnie kind of blew everything up."

Finn frowned. "So you're...all alone?"

"Other than Jimmy, the robot pedaling the bicycle back there."

"Do you want some company?"

The portal began to fade. "Finn...I don't have much time. Please...just take this letter I wrote for you...and show it to my younger self."

Finn pulled the letter through the vortex and carefully put it in his pocket. "I will, Marceline. Anything for a friend."

Marceline laughed as tears rolled down her face. "Finn...it was good seeing you again. Be careful with your arm, and I love y-" The view back into the ancient past vanished as the black device ground to a halt.

* * *

The vampire floated up in a ball as her cold, wet tears dripped onto the warped wooden floor. "Finn...I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you until it was too late..."

"Who are you talking to, Marce?"

"Just...myself, Jimmy...the same person who's kept me company these past two hundred years," Marceline turned around to see the robot pointing towards the doorway and smiling. She followed his finger to its destination and looked up.

"I think I remember that conversation...kinda funny to see it from the other side." The tall, blonde figure stood with his arm propped against the door frame, wearing his signature, toothy grin.

"Is it...really you? After all this time?" Marceline's bloodshot eyes stared at his smiling countenance.

"Unless I became someone else when I woke up this morning," he shrugged.

The raven-haired vampire ran over to him and tackled him to the floor. "I can't believe it...how do I know I'm not dreaming? Finn?"

Finn placed his hands around her waist as he lifted her up above him, before rising to a standing position. "I really am the same person you remember, Marceline...and I've waited a long time to see you, too...well, maybe not as long as you've waited, but..."

Marceline smiled as she stared at his muscular frame. His chin sported a thick beard, and he was much taller than before. "You look older. Not like, 1000 years older, but..."

Finn smiled as he brushed her hair with his right hand. "Well...it's been 5 years since you talked to me through that portal..."

She stared at his hand curiously. "Wait...how did you get your arm back?"

Finn laughed. "I guess this'll take a while to explain. Do you have a minute?"

Marceline chuckled. "I have all the time in the world...especially for you."

A loud alarm broke their purposeful gaze at each other. "I'm sorry to interrupt your happy reunion, but we have a big problem...or, rather, Finn does."

"What is it, Jimmy?" Marceline floated over to the spindly robot.

"It concerns the level of radiation in the atmosphere...it won't be long until the present levels become toxic to him."

Finn frowned. "So I came all this way, only to see you for a short while?"

Marceline smiled. "Well...I have an idea, if you're willing to listen."

Finn shrugged. "Sure...what do I have to lose?"

Marceline took his hand gently. "Plenty...but it should save you. If you're still willing, come with me."

"I came ten centuries to see you. I think anything's pretty much fair game at this point," Finn shrugged as he followed her lead.

* * *

Marceline took Finn into her bedroom and closed the door. "Well...Finn...here's how I see your options."

Finn pulled on his collar. "Um...ok?"

"Well...you can do nothing, in which case, all that wonderful radiation that Bonnie brought here will make you pretty crispy, pretty quickly, or..."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Or?"

She flashed her fangs. "Well, I don't seem to have any problems dealing with it. So I can make you a vampire, like me."

Finn chuckled. "You're not going to make me your slave or anything, are you?"

The black-haired vampire smiled impishly. "I never said that."

"Ok...well I have one more question."

Marceline laughed. "Shoot."

"If I let you do this...can we go out? Like on a for-real date?" Finn blushed.

The raven-haired vampire worked to compose herself as tears of laughter streamed down her face. "An eternal curse of immortality and THAT's your most pressing concern? Well I guess so, but our dating options are kind of limited. We can always scrounge for food together in a post-apocalyptic wasteland until food runs out, and battle to the death on who gets the last bits of red."

Finn smiled as he brushed her hair. "I'm serious, Marce. That letter you wrote was the most amazing thing ever...and I've waited a long time, and come a long distance, to tell you that I feel the same way."

Marceline blushed furiously. "Alright, so do I get to bite you or not?"

Finn shrugged. "Only if you tell me out loud what you wrote in the letter."

Marceline raised her eyebrow? "Like all of it?"

Finn smiled. "Just the most important part."

She sighed as her cheeks turned red. "Fine...I love you. You happy, you big dweeb?"

Finn placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah...and I love you, too."

"I thought we already covered that," she stuck out her tongue. "Unless you'd wait 1000 years for just any random stranger."

Finn stretched out his neck and smiled. "Not a chance, Marce...I'm ready. Let's do this."

Marceline licked her lips. "You don't have to tell me twice!" She sank her fangs into Finn's neck as his eyes closed slowly.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Marceline cradled the blonde adventurer's head as his groggy eyes blinked back into awareness.

"Pretty awful," Finn groaned. "I'm pretty used to pain, and I have to say, this is..."

Marceline smiled. "The worst pain you've ever felt in your life?"

"Heh, yeah...pretty close to it. Though when I lost my arm it was almost this bad," Finn tried to sit up in bed, but fell back down.

"Try not to move so much, you silly boy," Marceline patted his forehead. "But...since you're gonna be out for a little while, maybe you could tell me how, exactly, you got here."

"So I guess this means our first date will have to wait a little while?" Finn chuckled.

"Eh...I have Jimmy out collecting food for us, so we might have a 'real' date after all," Marceline shrugged. "But did you really come all this way to tell me you wanted to be with me? Why didn't you just tell me way back then?"

Finn smiled weakly. "Well...it kind of happened like this."

* * *

"Finn...it was good seeing you again. Be careful with your arm, and I love y-" Finn's view of the raven-haired vampire disappeared, fading back to the blue sky.

"Marce," Finn blushed. "I...um.." His hands fumbled as he unraveled the letter.

"_18 August AGE 1537_

_Finn,_

_I don't really know where to start this letter. I've been alive now for almost 2000 years, and a lot of people have come and gone in my life in that time. For almost two centuries I've been all alone, as Bonnibel thought it would be great to re-create the Mushroom War to see it for herself, I guess. I'm sure life elsewhere has of moved on, but I've been here by myself...almost imprisoned by something that was missing in my heart. A few weeks ago, I finally realized what that was, when I saw a statue of you. I went inside the museum it was guarding and saw a wax figure of you, wearing that silly hat you always insist on wearing. I don't know why...but all kinds of emotions just came back to me._

_I think that's when it hit me...long after you, and everyone else I loved, was gone, what was missing, and why I felt so sad. Finn...it's because...I love you. You fascinated me from the first time I ever saw you...and as the years went on, it kind of crept up on me. I've never felt this way for anyone else...before, or after...and since it's been 1000 years now, I don't think it'll ever happen again. You alone were special in my heart._

_I don't know why I never told you before. Maybe my younger self was stupid, and wouldn't let herself fall for a mortal. Maybe I wanted to, and by the time I worked up the courage, it was too late. I don't really remember that...as time goes by, the things that happen kind of fade away, and only the feelings remain. I don't know if you'll ever read this letter, or if you feel the same way even if you do...but I wanted to tell you._

_I love you. I want to be with you...even after another millennium._

_With all my heart,  
__Marceline"_

Finn lowered the letter, revealing his broad smile and rosy cheeks to the world. "Marce...I never knew...that it was always you, all along."

"Hey bro, whatcha readin'?" Jake patted him on the back.

Finn blushed. "Oh...just this letter Marceline gave me. It's from the future."

Jake laughed. "Ooh...you know I love that kind of stuff. You gotta let me see it, bro!"

Finn shrugged. "Sure. Maybe you can help me figure out what to do."

Jake pored over the letter carefully, his eyes glistening mirthfully as he handed it back to Finn. "Man, I'm totes jelly. Where's my secret love-letter from the future?"

Finn waved his hand. "Nah, man, but you've got Lady. You ain't got no thang to be jelly bout, bro."

"Eh...maybe so. But still, congrats!" Jake slapped him on the back.

"So she wanted me to give this to...well, herself. You think that's a good idea?"

Jake's eyes grew dark. "Dude, you can't do that."

Finn's eyebrows softened as he frowned. "Why's that?"

Jake crossed his hands and invited his brother to sit down with him in the grass. "Well...here's how I look at it. She wrote you the letter, so that means you never gave her the letter...and if you give her the letter, that future never would have happened, so that letter in your hands would have never made its way to you."

"Well, she seemed pretty lonely, and it sounds like the world got all apocalyptic again...so why not just see if she loves me right now?"

Jake placed his arm around Finn's shoulder. "You gotta work on your reading skills, bro. Didn't you see she that she doesn't remember when she started having the feels for you? That means we don't know, either. And if you tell her before she feels the same way..."

"...then she may never fall in love with me? Wow...dude, I didn't even think of that!" Finn carefully tucked the letter in his pocket.

"So we gotta make sure all this stuff still happens, the same way she told you. Did she tell you anything else that she didn't write on the letter?"

Finn tapped his finger to his face. "Well...she did tell me that I would die fighting the Lich. She also told me to watch my arm...I'm not sure what that means."

Jake smiled wryly. "You know...when you were in that other world after your wish with Prismo, you didn't have an arm. Maybe you're supposed to lose it or something. And you have that cursed sword...so you might wanna watch that carefully, dude."

Finn shot the grass sword out and let it wrap itself back around his arm. "Hm...so what should we do? Did she just give me this letter for, like, no reason?"

Jake chuckled. "Bro...all you have to do is make sure all the things that she told you still happened. We can kind of work around it from there."

"But how does that help me if I die fighting the Lich?" Finn scratched his head.

"Heh, you don't have to die that way...she just has to think you do. I think we should probably talk this over with Princess Bubblegum, though. She might be able to put my plan into action."

"Alright, bro. If you got a plan, then I'm a go with that." Finn high-fived him.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Princess Bubblegum scratched her chin as she sat on top of her throne. "You want me to invent a time machine so Finn can go into the future."

"Yes," Jake nodded curtly.

"And...why can't you show me that letter in Finn's hand, which you claim is from that time?"

"There's something in it that concerns you. We have to make sure everything happens the way it's supposed to, so, you know, Finn can finally get a girlfriend."

The pink princess scowled. "Wait...so that 'secret letter' was a love letter...and you want me to possibly unhinge the fabric of space-time so Finn can get a DATE?"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Sorry guys, no can do. That's way too frivolous a reason to risk the consequences."

Jake's brows furrowed as he growled slowly. "Princess...you've asked us to do all kinds of questionable stuff over the years, and I've kind of just sat back and gone with it, because, for some reason, my bro likes doing stuff for you. Now that he wants you to help him out with one thing, you've suddenly found your moral code?"

Princess Bubblegum laughed uncomfortably. "Jake, you know that Finn would only-"

"Let himself be taken advantage of by a dubious, autocratic ruler with questionable aims because you pretend to be his friend?"

Finn held out his hand to contain his brother's fury. "Bro...too far. PB's cool...right?"

The pink princess looked at him solemnly. "Alright, Jake. I'll do it...when do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. We don't know when my bro's final battle with the Lich will be just yet."

"Hey, bro...do you think she should know about the arm thing?" Finn scratched his head.

"What 'arm thing?'" She eyed the two adventurers skeptically.

"We have reason to believe that Finn might lose his arm sometime soon. Anything you can do to help with that?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled smoothly. "Boys, that's something I'll be more than happy to help with. I can't have my champion walking around all one-armed! How will you protect the kingdom? Finn, I'll need you to stay here, under close watch, until I come up with something."

* * *

Marceline laughed. "Wait...so Jake told Bonnie off, and she actually agreed to HELP you, anyways?"

Finn scratched his head. "Yeah...I dunno if she felt guilty or what, but she never mentioned that conversation again."

"So what about your arm?"

"Well...she gave me this long case to carry around that would freeze it if and when I lost it."

"But why didn't she just attach it back on after it got cut off?" Marceline raised her eyebrow.

Finn held up his right arm and scratched behind his head. "Well, she had to figure out how to remove the cursed sword first."

Marceline laughed. "So it sounds like you, or rather Jake, had it all planned out."

"Yeah...my bro was...a great guy." Finn stared at her sadly as he awkwardly fumbled with his fangs.

Marceline patted his hand gently. "I know, they take some getting used to. And as for your brother, I don't think he would have done all that for you unless he wanted you to be happy."

"I know...but it's hard, knowing I'll never see him again."

"That's kind of the consequence that came out of the choice you made, Finn. It's probably the saddest thing about living forever, too. Even though you guys are apart now, you still had good times together...just remember that."

Finn sighed. "So...I have a lot more of that to look forward to, then."

"Well...maybe. It's kind of why I stayed away from mortals...until you two just barged into my life and wouldn't stay away."

"Come on...it can't have been all that bad, us bothering you," Finn smirked.

"Nah...I did get a pretty cool boyfriend out of the deal, so I guess it wasn't a total loss," she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So this means we're going steady?" Finn smiled at her.

Marceline tapped her finger to her face and concealed a smile. "Perhaps. I'll have to think about it."

Finn laughed. "Well, I did kind of leave behind everything I love, wait five years, and fake my own death to be with you, if that counts for anything."

The raven-haired vampire laughed. "You do make a pretty good case...plus, I was the one who kinda dragged you here. So alright, you've convinced me. You can tell everyone you meet out in the wastelands that I'm your girlfriend."

Finn smiled as he lifted up his head. Marceline pushed him down to the bed gently and locked her lips with his, caressing his blushing cheek as her dark hair fell onto his face. "Worth it," he laughed.

"Well glob, I should hope so. This isn't exactly a product you can take back to the store if you aren't happy, you silly boy," she caressed his long blonde hair.

"Well I'm glad there's no take-backs, because I got a pretty good bargain," he blushed.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to keep buttering me up AFTER the sale," she winked at him. "But you can answer one question for me."

"What's that?"

"How did you arrange for the hat, and all those clues, to be where I could find them?"

"Well...I gave PB the hat right before I walked through the time portal, but I don't know what 'clues' you're talking about." Finn scratched his head.

"Maybe...I can explain that part." Jimmy's voice caused Marceline to turn around suddenly.

"Jimmy? But how would you?" Marceline scratched her forehead.

Jimmy laughed. "I see Finn is already sitting down. You should probably sit down beside him."

Marceline complied, wrapping her tender arms around her boyfriend.

"Alright...let me begin at the beginning."

* * *

Jimmy's voice coughed and distorted. "Well...you see...I guess I should start out by saying that there's a reason you've felt so comfortable around me all this time, Marceline."

The raven-haired vampire raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well...it's because you've known me for a long time...most of your life."

Tears came to her eyes. "Impossible...after all this time...Simon? I thought you died during the sequel to the Mushroom War! How did you survive?"

The robot's voice changed timbre. "I kind of had a hand in that, actually. It's the least I could do for plunging at least part of the world into darkness again."

Marceline's eyebrow twitched. "Wait...Bonnie? You're part of 'Jimmy' too?"

"Um...not exactly. You see...Simon had the remote controls to the robot...which alerted him you were there when you identified yourself."

Finn scratched his head. "So wait...I'm not getting something here. When did you...become...you again, Simon?"

A deeper voice took control of the lanky figure. "Betty figured out a way to override the crown's hold on my mind, while keeping intact the magic that kept me alive. She's a pretty clever girl, after all."

Finn sighed. "Wow...sounds like a lot happened after I left."

Marceline raised her eyebrow. "So wait...how did you guys survive the big blast that wiped everything out?"

Finn laughed nervously. "I might have had something to do with that..."

* * *

"So...seriously, dude...this is it," Jake stood at the swirling vortex, beside his brother and the princess of the Candy Kingdom.

Finn scratched his beard and sighed. "I know...I'm really gonna miss you, bro."

Jake wiped a tear from his eye. "Me, too, Finn...but you're all grown up now...you gotta make your own choices. Do you think she's worth it?"

Finn smiled. "Of course...not a doubt in my mind. It's been so hard not telling her these past few years."

"Heh heh...I think you kinda made it obvious in other ways," Jake ribbed him. "To be honest...I think she kinda likes you now, dude."

Finn stared grimly. "I know...but I have to make sure it all happens the same way, otherwise the Marceline I met...will be all alone. She seemed so sad...I can't let that happen. She loves me, and she's waiting for me."

"Then you gotta run to her! Just...don't forget about me, ok?" Jake's sad face attempted a smile.

"I'll never forget you, Jake. You're my only bro, and I love you, like mad crazy." Finn wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Love you too, bro." Jake wrapped his noodly arms around his brother and coiled tightly, before releasing him back down to the ground.

"Well, Finn...good luck. I guess I'll see you on the other side," Princess Bubblegum patted him on the shoulder.

"I dunno about that...Marce did say things got all apocalyptic, and you were kinda involved with that biz," Finn shrugged.

"Oh? Well...I guess I'll keep that in mind," the pink princess scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Ok, PB...you PROMISE you won't tell Marceline about this, right?" Jake stared angrily at his brother, before turning his attention to her.

"Of course! And don't worry...I won't change things...too much," she winked.

"Take care of my hat, PB! I'm off...love you bro!" Finn hopped through the portal into the infinity of space-time.

* * *

"So yeah...it was kinda my fault. Sorry, Marce," Finn blushed.

"Heh...doesn't matter to me...the apocalypse happened all the same. Should've known that Bonnie's devious nature would've gotten the best of all of us." Marceline shrugged.

The spindly-armed robot sighed. "I've kind of come to realize the error of my ways...I've spent the last few centuries rebuilding my kingdom...but this time, it's one based on peace, harmony, and love."

"Took you long enough! Geez!" Marceline stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah yeah," Jimmy shrugged. "But...Finn has reminded me that I do, indeed, owe you guys a big one, for giving me advance notice to construct the fallout shelter that we hid out in after the Fire Kingdom attacked."

"Just the fact that you realized you were a butt is a good start," Marceline smiled.

"Well...if that's all you want, then yes, I realize I was a butt."

A soft voice overtook the robot. "Come on, Bonnie. Be nice...you weren't even going to offer for them to come here?"

The robot sighed. "Fine, you will this round, Betty. Finn, Marce...do you guys want to come to our new kingdom? It overlooks this awesome, humongous lake to the north...and it's a lot less...radioactive than where you are now."

Marceline flashed her fangs. "I don't know...I kind of like wandering around a place that glob himself abandoned...searching for the last scraps of red in a dead, forsaken plane..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jimmy laughed.

"So...how long will it take you guys to get here? I'm getting kind of hungry," Finn grabbed his grumbling stomach.

"Well...you guys are about 700 kilometers to the east...so we can be there in about 10 hours."

"Alright! Well bring lots of high-grade red...I know how this one can eat," Marceline laughed as she playfully rubbed Finn's shoulders.

"Will do...see you guys then!" Jimmy's blue eyes went dark.

Marceline smiled at her boyfriend. "Finn...I don't know how you managed to put all of this together, or why you did it just for me, but you're probably the most awesome mortal I've ever met."

"You can't really call me that anymore," he flashed his fangs at her.

Marceline stuck out her tongue at him. "True...but I won't REALLY consider you to be immortal until you've been around a few more centuries."

"Well...I look forward to spending that time with you," he blushed as he kissed her cheek.

Marceline picked up the dormant robot and placed him outside her bedroom door. She engaged the lock as she headed back towards the bed where Finn was waiting. "But for now, we have a few hours...what say we catch up a little bit, first? Just you and me?"

Finn smiled as he stared into her loving eyes. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

"Excellent," Marceline brushed her hands against his hair as she placed her other hand behind his head. Their lips locked passionately as they closed their eyes. "Now that we're a little more comfortable...tell me what all you've been into these past five years."


End file.
